infinitedimensionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Togi
__TOC__ Physiology 'Appearance' Togi are a small species, averaging around 3 feet in height. They have small hands with four fingers on each, powerful digitigrade legs and a small and compact body. However, the species are versatile quadrupeds and bipeds, depending on the region and adaptations required. Sex dichotomy isn't a phenomenon possible with the togi as there's an absence physical sexual distinctions between the two sexes. In terms of similarity, almost every one has a set of whiskers (it's considered a deformity to be born without them). Winged or wingless, long-thin tails reminiscent of gerbils to stubby tails, and floppy large ears to short curled ears, the togi are one of the most diverse species on Aora. Combinations are endless! Their coloration remains close to an earthy and/or neutral palette (brown, gray, tan, toffee, etc). Some accentuation of unnatural bright colors is fairly common for the species. However, a togi who has a fur color that is an unnatural color (pinks, blues, greens, oranges, etc) is almost impossible unless they dye their fur. 'Abilities' *Magic: Togi's affinity to magic is even stronger than metajin and even the youngest togi can perform moderatly complex spells with ease. They require almost little-to-no training later on to use more complex spells and need only mature to gain a natural understanding of how to manipulate their power. *'Sensory': Their whiskers allow them to sense changes of pressure, magic, and temperature in the air while their large eyes are able to see long distances in detail and adjust well to low lightning. *'Memory': A togi's memory is pristine and perfect. It's an easy matter for them to remember anything they hear or read, making them great scholars and record keepers. *'Crafting': From their vast knowledge of magic and their own unique style of understanding and processing information, many revolutionary equipment available on Aora is accredited to them. Careers involving engineering and architecture are among popular professions for this race. Society 'Occupations' Due to their unique abilities, togi excel at particular fields over that of the metajin. These fields include those based upon mathmatics, such as astronimers, cryptographer, statisticians, etc. Their perfect memory also makes them expert mappers, the most prominant field for their kind being to create, record, and store star maps. 'Religion' Created by Caelra, the god has a strong following among togi of all regions. Though the connection between creation and creator has faded, togi honor Caelra daily within their households. More modernly, Quoba has taken a keen interest in the species as Caelra's own dwindled. Liking their their sharp, curious minds, Quoba would personally appear to the brightest of their kind and share long discussions regarding the state of their technology and how to improve upon it. In modern times, Quoba appears far less than before, but still holds a strong relationship with the togi. Integration Depending on which region they're from, togi integration ranges from being secluded and placed nearby prominent metajin settlements, to living with metajin within towns and cities. This largely depends on how the metajin population of the country reacted to the introduction of the newer species during the Second Age. For example, in such urbanized places as Crete, Ikaria, and Paros, togi will have better integrated into the cities and live more easily with their sibling species. But in more remote places, such as Sporades, Macris, togi are more likely to remain separated within their own private communities. History 'Second Age' *Were created by Caelra as a sentry-species, to watch metajin progress and make sure they didn't stray out of line again *Were at one time directly connected to Caelra and acted as their eyes and ears *Over time, as the metajin proved themselves to be trustworthy again, the togi became less of a sentry-species and began to intergrate themselves into society. Caelra began to sever their connection and could no longer peer through the eyes of togi. *togi saw the metajin star maps and took to it with vigor, and have since perfected the system. Were also responsible for creating the first portal machines, and in time perfected these as well. Category:Unfinished Pages Category:Species Category:Aoran Species